


Full Hearts

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting Kise's nephew means answering his questions. Even when he asks things that they haven't talked about just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Hearts

It's been an hour since Ryouta's sister dropped her four year old son off for the afternoon, and Yukio is pretty sure that he's going to die. 

Eiji is tiny and absolutely adores his uncle. He hasn't left Ryouta's side for the entire hour, holding onto the hem of his shirt with one small hand. Ryouta clearly adores him just as much; there's a soft, fond look to his eyes and he hasn't stopped smiling once. To make matters worse, Eiji looks just like a smaller version of Ryouta. Yukio is genuinely afraid his heart is going to burst.

He's in the kitchen, making coffee while Ryouta and Eiji settle at the coffee table with colouring books and chatting. Eiji is telling Ryouta all about his friends at preschool and Yukio smiles at Ryouta's enthusiasm, and the way he asks about every single one of Eiji's friends by name. 

There's a tin of chocolate powder on the counter that Ryouta likes to put in his coffee. Yukio takes some of it and mixes it with warm milk for Eiji, carrying all three mugs over to the lounge room and sitting down beside Ryouta. 

"This is for you," he tells Eiji, placing the mug down a safe distance away from the colouring books. 

"Really?" Eiji beams. "Thank you."

Ryouta huffs in amusement, leaning into Yukio's side and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"How come you kiss Yukio-san like that?" Eiji asks, as he goes back to his colouring book, picking a bright purple for the cat on the page. 

"Um." Ryouta looks at Eiji, and then back at Yukio with an embarrassed smile. "Because he's my boyfriend. You've seen me kiss him before, Eiji." 

"Yeah," Eiji agrees, reaching for his mug. Ryouta sits up, ready to help if he needs to, but Eiji manages fine on his own. He takes a big gulp and puts it down again, licking his lips. "You kiss him a lot."

Ryouta's cheeks turn pink and Yukio has no hope of hiding his smile. Ryouta catches it, looking more embarrassed, but then he clears his throat and says, "Well. I love Yukio a lot, you know? So I want to show him that I do." 

"And I love Ryouta too," Yukio murmurs, resting his hand on Ryouta's back. "There are different ways of showing someone you love them." 

Eiji hums in thought, colouring red spots onto his cat. "Why do you love Yukio-san?"

Ryouta blinks. "Well, I love him for a lot of reasons. He's really kind and caring. He's always looking out for everyone around him, especially the people who matter to him. He's always supportive and it's nice, because it makes me want to be the best person I can."

Yukio's arm slides around Ryouta's waist, squeezing gently. Ryouta smiles at him, leaning into his side. 

"When are you going to get married, then?" Eiji asks, and Yukio feels Ryouta stiffen against him. Eiji continues, oblivious to it. "That's what you do when you love someone, right?" 

"Yeah it is," Yukio speaks up. He squeezes Ryouta's side, holding him close. "We'll get there one day. We're not really in a rush, but… one day." 

Ryouta turns to Yukio, looking at him with wide eyes. Yukio wants to look away, because they've never really spoken about this before. They've been together for a while, they're familiar with each other's extended family, and every time one of them is invited to something, it's always with the assumption that they'll both come together. Yukio knows that Ryouta isn't good at talking about the future and making long-term plans, and it doesn't really matter that they can't be married legally just yet. Maybe things will change, but regardless, he just wants Ryouta in his life.

Yukio doesn't look away. He meets Ryouta's gaze with a small smile instead. "That's how I feel, anyway." 

"Me too," Ryouta whispers. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

If Yukio thought that his heart was going to burst before, it's nothing compared to the way he feels right now. He rests his head against Ryouta's shoulder, finding his hand and squeezing it tightly. Ryouta laughs softly, kissing Yukio's forehead and squeezing in return. 

"Love you," Yukio murmurs, kissing Ryouta's shoulder. 

Ryouta beams. "Love you too."

"You're being gross," Eiji informs them, starting a new page of his colouring book. 

"Yeah, we really are, huh?" Ryouta laughs again, and it's such a happy sound that Yukio can't hold back his smile. "Sorry, Eiji. What do you want to colour next?"

"I'm going to give this dog stripes like a zebra," Eiji decides. "And maybe horns." 

"That sounds good." Ryouta hums in thought. "What if I give this bird sunglasses?" 

"Okay," Eiji pushes a green pencil towards Yukio. "You can play guitar, right, so can you give this other dog a guitar?" 

Yukio frowns down at the page, then pulls his phone out of his pocket to look up a reference picture. "I'll do my best." 

They spend a while on their pictures, drawing additions and colouring them in. Yukio makes more coffee for them and more chocolate milk for Eiji, amused at the way that it's quickly winning him brownie points. When they're done, they put all the pictures together so Eiji can look at them, smiling when he nods and deems them acceptable. 

Ryouta sighs in relief, ruffling Eiji's blond hair. "I'm so glad that you're happy. You can take these home and tell your parents a story about them, right?"

"Yeah." Eiji points at two birds in the corner of one picture. One is coloured black and the other is yellow, and he's drawn a wobbly heart between them. "That's you and Yukio-san." 

"Oh." Ryouta smiles, wrapping his arm around Eiji and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." 

Eiji laughs as Ryouta kisses him on the cheek with an exaggerated smack, then hugs him in return. 

"You're my favourite uncles." 

"We're your only uncles," Ryouta replies, as Yukio's heart catches in his throat at the plural. "Of course we're your favourites." 

Eiji is tired, after spending so long concentrating on his pictures, and sleepy from the warm milk. Ryouta tucks him into their bed for a nap, then comes back to join Yukio, who is sitting on the couch. They smile at each other, not needing to speak as they pull each other into a deep kiss. They rest their foreheads together as they pull away, their fingers curled around each other. 

"I love you," Yukio says again, for good measure. "I love having you in my life. I love being part of your family." 

Ryouta smiles, kissing him again. "I love you too. I love being with you. I meant it, when I said that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"Yeah." Yukio wraps his arms around Ryouta, pulling him close. "Me too."


End file.
